


Going Home for Christmas

by ErrolsFeather



Series: Love, Life and gummy worms. [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: Regina is forced to take the bus home for Christmas. The plan is to go to her parents house but as she randomly meet Emma Swan on the bus her plans changes. Emma has a run in with Regina's parents on her way out from the Mills estate, and is invited to their New Year's ball, when she half way lies telling them she is Regina's girlfriend. Fluff with humor .





	Going Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: The plan was to release this right after New Years, but work has caused me to delay, for that I am sorry. I also considered splitting it into chapters, but I felt it was best to have it in one unit.
> 
> This will be the first in what I plan to make a series. Not sure when the rest will come, but I hope during the year. It took about a month to get this ready the way I wanted it, so it might take some time with the rest. I also have to figure out where to go, even though I have ideas.
> 
> I should also note that this story has a lot of first for me. It is the first story where I have written Henry as an adult with his own family. It is also the first story where I have added Robin and her girlfriend Alice to the mix, and had Elsa in an alternative universe. I had to think a great deal of what to do with Elsa when it came to occupation and I in the end landed on what made most sense to me.
> 
> This was one of my favorite stories to write so I hope whoever reads this, also like it, please continue and enjoy the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Additional Pairings : Cora/Henry Sr , Zelena/Elsa, Henry/Ella, Robin/Alice.

_**Going Home for Christmas** _

Regina Mills let out a tired sigh as she let herself fall on an empty window seat on the bus. This was not how she had planned to go home at all, still she hadn't been left much choice when her car chose breaking down. Her own fault though as she hadn't bothered to take notice of the warning lights a few weeks prior. She had however hoped that it would make it home, so she could ask her father or future sister-in-law to take a look on it. That woman was always overly handy, no matter how much Regina choose to dislike her.

The brunette took a couple of pills for her oncoming migraine before she closed her eyes, leaning against the window frame. Things that stressed her always caused her to have them. As she closed her eyes she hoped to sleep until the buss reached the end station where her son would pick her up.

All gone she didn't notice the blonde dumping down on the seat next to her a few stops later. Turning her head in her still sleep, it rested lightly against her shoulder. The blonde frowned but she didn't say anything, she reached for a book in her backpack and started to read instead. She was just glad her travel companion was a seemingly attractive woman and not a cheesy old dude. Then again, she didn't have much choice as it was the only available seat left in the bus when she came on. It was that or wait for the next bus which to her wasn't an option.

The blonde startled when a jolt through Regina's body woke her from her sweet slumber. She looked around confused, hyperventilating a bit as if she was trying to get used to her surroundings. Clearly, she had had a nightmare the blonde concluded. She carefully turned towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder saying, "Hey, it's okay, it was just a nightmare."

"What the hell do you know!" the brunette snapped, frantically searching for her phone, only to find it was dead. She groaned, only thing missing. She had planned to charge it in the car.

The blonde simply ignored snapping, she found her phone, offering, "Here take mine, I got plenty of battery."

"You don't have to…thank you," Regina sighed, stopping herself mid-sentence.

"No worries, I'll listen to some music on my MP3 player so you will have some privacy," the blonde said with a half-smile, reaching down in her backpack to find it. Once she did, she in the plugs she resumed to her book.

Regina frowned wondering how someone could be so calm, but shrugged it off, dialing the number of her son, soon getting a, "Hi mom, what's up?"

"Are you and Lucy okay?" Regina wondered, feeling her heart going too fast from her bad dream still.

"We are, why?" he wondered, his voice having a hint of worry.

"Bad dream, wanted to check," a sigh of relief left her.

"Bad dream, are you sleeping while driving and whose phone are you calling from?" Henry said, suddenly aware the number wasn't his mother's.

"The car broke down, I had to take the bus, the woman next to me offered me to borrow her cell when mine was out of power," she quickly explained, realizing she hadn't even gotten her name.

"Your car broke down, mom is everything okay? It isn't like you to not take care of something like that?" Henry was really concerned now. His mother always had everything in order to his knowledge.

"I…am not, Victor and I had a huge fight, I am not even sure if she will come for Christmas, I will explain later," she said. She only called her fiancée Victoria, Victor when she was upset with her. Mostly because she seemed almost as though as nails as herself at time.

"Aww I am sorry, well call me when you are close by, so I can pick you up," he said ever so cheerfully.

"I will, I love you, Henry," she said, a soft smile on her lips. She missed him, not having seen her son in months. He was all grown up now with his own family.

"I love you too mom," he said before hanging up. She eyed her travel companion, seeming all occupied with her book, or maybe not, as she also was halfway singing along to the song from her earplugs, something about sexy bitch. Regina wondered what her story was, sitting there with a red leather jacket and a brown Stetson hat, turning pages in the book pride and prejudice.

She carefully poked her to get her attention, causing the other woman to startle a little. She put a small post it into the book before closing it, turning of the music she was listening to, then turning to look at Regina.

"Thank you for letting you borrow your phone, Miss…?" Regina eyed her with curiosity.

"Swan, ma'am, Emma Swan," said Emma with a wide beam, taking her phone, before adding, "Everything alright?"

"Yes, so it would seem," Regina said calmly, glad Henry was okay.

"I didn't capture your name?" Emma said, looking right in those mocha brown eyes.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners, Regina Mills," she blushed just a little.

"Regina, you're a real Queen huh?" Emma said with a small laugh.

"My parents wish I am sure, they weren't too creative with names thought, my sister is named Zelena, which basically means green, one of my mother's favorite colors. My father always said it became that way when my older sister was born as my mother was green with envy over the attention he gave her from day one. Although it can also be for the love mother has for green emeralds," Regina said with a small laugh.

"Wow she sounds like some piece of work," said Emma, laughing as well.

"She is, she has odd ways of showing the love she has for us, if anything I think she is better at shows it when it comes to her grandchildren," said Regina, her smile widened a little with the thought.

"Oh so you have children?" Emma wondering if there was a husband in the picture.

"A son Henry, he is twenty-one now and he has a family of his own. He has a daughter that is three," Regina explained.

"Wow you're a grandmother, you don't seem that old," Emma said surprised.

"I got him when I was very young, I didn't plan it, first love all that, he died before Henry was even born, biking accident," she shook her head and blinked a couple of times thinking about it.

"I am sorry, what about now?" Emma asked still curious.

"I had a huge fight with my fiancée before I left, and my phone is out of power so who knows," Regina shrugged it of like it was nothing, adding, "So what about you, are you going home for Christmas as well?"

"I am, but I was an orphan, so I am going home to my foster grandmother and sister. Granny took me in when I was like twelve, her granddaughter is a few years older than me. The tradition is that we eat Christmas dinner together no matter where we are in life and then Ruby and I go out in the evening and we have breakfast and opening gifts in the morning," Emma explained, feeling warm and fuzzy thinking about it. She loved their Christmas rituals.

"That seems nice," Regina gave an approving nod.

"It is, Granny runs a diner and she is a mean cook, and her Christmas cookies are the best!" Emma said with a dreamy sigh. She could see a hint of sadness in Regina's eyes and changed the subject, "I have a portable charger if you need to charge the phone."

"You do, that would be great, thank you," the brunette smiled thankfully. Emma found it and Regina plugged it in, before asking, "So what do you do for a living?"

"I am a firefighter," said Emma with a proud smile on her face, adding, "In fact I am the only female on my squad."

Regina couldn't even hide her surprise by this, of all the occupations in the world she would never picked that one for the woman sitting next to her. She simply didn't seem like that kind of person at all, then again what did she know.

"I get your surprise, many are, until they see my toned body that is," Emma said with a small laugh. She was covered up now in a squared flannel shirt under her red leather jacket.

"I will take your word for it," Regina said, hating the fact that she now wanted to see just that.

"What about you then, let me guess you are a lawyer or better a judge," Emma tired, looking at her with curious eyes.

"No and no, I am the senior level executive of a large firm. My father started it, but after he retired I overtook it. It's not what I wanted to do back in the days, but it is ultimately where I ended up," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, what did you want to do?" Emma wondered curiously, having a feeling good grades and Regina's parents pressuring her would have something to do with it.

"I wanted to be a professional rider and live of that and later breeding horses. Well with my fortune I could easily still do that, but my job take up most of the time, the rest goes to my girlfriend Victoria, she works in the firm as well," Regina quickly explained.

"So it isn't all sun and blue skies huh ? I mean it must be hard to work and live together?" Emma nodded towards the massive ring on her finger.

"Yes that is exactly it! And she doesn't see it, plus we are so much alike, in a way she doesn't challenge me anymore, I think we by now are together because it is what is expected of us and its comfortable you know. And I can't bring myself to end it," Regina said with a bit of frustration.

"I been in a relationship like that, I dated this dude Neal, he was at the same squad, but we found out it was better to remain friends, well at least until he died, didn't come out of a fire you know," Emma said with a sad sigh.

"I am sorry to hear that," Regina put a hand of sympathy on her arm.

"Well it is always a risk," Emma shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"I suppose it is, then again I could be hit by a car crossing the street, I guess you never know," Regina said thoughtfully, as her phone started to vibrate, she looked at the caller ID, it was Victoria. She took a deep breath before answering saying, "Hello Vi, yes I know, I know! I planned to charge it in the car, but the car crashed, oh really you don't say…Yes I am on my way home to my parents, I planned to call as soon as I had more power, stop being a bitch about it. Yes, that is what I said, Jesus Christ Victoria. What do you want me to do, make the bus turn around, I am sorry that is not going to happen! No, no, most certainly not. You know what I don't really care about that right now. You know what I am getting tired of this, of us, I just need space and I don't want you to come after me this time. I think…I think I need this…us to end. Because I can't deal with your shit anymore. Yes, I did. Alright. Mhm. You do. Wow really. Well then I see no point in continuing this anymore. I will call you when I get back and we will have lunch alright? Yes. Bye."

The brunette sighed as she pressed the hung-up button on her phone. She then took a sigh of relief, she didn't even why she felt ten pounds lighter, but she did. Another matter was explaining this to her mother, that would not be pleasant. She looked at Emma that looked back at her, then shook her head.

"What?" Emma asked with a half-smile, wondering why Regina didn't even seem to shed a tear since she just ended her relationship. Clearly if they had been engaged they would have to have been together for some time. Had it really been that bad?

"Do you think your Granny have room for one more, I can't face my mother with this right now, I need some time to think. I can always find a hotel it is probably best considering we have only just meet," she reasoned ever so quickly.

"I am sure she won't mind, but she is hardly as posh as you," Emma said with a small laugh, looking at the woman sitting next to her in a black suit, pearls around her neck.

"I left right from work to make it in good time, clearly that wasn't going to happen. I will text my son to tell him I will meet him at my mother's in the morning instead," she said with a small laughter. This was crazy and so unlike her to do, even suggest. Just go home with a stranger and on Christmas Eve nonetheless.

"Cool I will text her to say I am bringing a friend," said Emma and did just like that, before she looked at Regina, "Are you sure you are alright?"

"I will be, do you know if this bus stops on the way, I didn't rightly bring anything to eat," she said, changing the subject, easier than to try to grasp her emotions.

"Not until we are at the end stations for another three hours, but I got some chips, vegetables and gummi worms if you are hungry," Emma said, going through her backpack to find it.

"Gummy worms what are you like five?" Regina frowned lightly at this. She hadn't even considered eating that since Henry was much younger.

"Actually I am thirty-three, but I have learned to appreciate the sweeter things in life, come on try one, it won't kill you," Emma took one out of the bag and dangled it in front of Regina's face.

"If I take one will you leave the matter be?" Regina wondered, not being able to stop bursting into laughter by the worm hanging in front of her. This was absurd.

"Maybe or maybe I won't let it go until we finish the whole bag," Emma teased her. She hated to admit how she loved to see this woman smile, laugh even. She didn't really care if Regina was most likely out f her league, she would try to win her over during the evening and night. Even if she had to use a billion gummy worms to do so.

"Fine," the brunette said, pretending to be annoyed, grasping the worm from Emma's fingers only to put it into her mouth. It didn't taste as bad as she would have expected, in fact it was something sweetly about it, making her want more.

"So what is your judgement?" Emma's eyes were shining with excitement.

"It's not bad, I can easily eat a couple more," she said in a matter of fact way.

"I knew it!" Emma said proudly like she had managed to change the world and make it a better place. She held out the bag, so the other woman could take a few more. Regina shook her head, but she did oblige, if nothing else to have Emma not nag her about it.

"You are not being serious, you didn't fire him for showing up at the office without a tie?" Emma looked at Regina, pretending to be shocked.

"I did, but that wasn't the main reason, I caught him and the cleaning lady doing it in the broom closet," Regina wrinkled her nose thinking about it.

* * *

"Oh come on, you cannot tell me you never done it at work?" Emma challenged, bursting into giggles by Regina's face. The time on the bus seemed to go a lot faster as they were exchanging stories from work.

"I might have once or twice but never in a broom closet, I do have some standards," said Regina thoughtfully, contemplating over the fact. Over the past hours she had learned Emma had what she called eight-two hot saves, but she preferred to help cats out of trees, instead of people out of burning buildings. No one had died on her shift yet, but she had experienced that some had with the other guys, it was hard every time.

"I can't believe it, that you, Regina Mills, the most controlled and gathered person I have ever meet have had sex at work!" Emma looked practically shocked by the idea of it. After all she was sitting next to her in a black suit and white shirt, which both by now were wrinkled. Only thing lacking was a tie, and Emma could have taken her for a classic business man, then again Regina had a pearl necklace instead.

"Well, even I have needs," she shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I can imagine that is so, under that steel front you are only human," said Emma and smiled at her.

"Yes something like that," said Regina, laughing heartfelt. She would be damned though to even let herself feel any kind of pain over her break up with Victoria a few hours earlier. Instead she asked, "Do you have more of those gummy worms?"

"No we ate them all, but I will buy you more when we get off this buss," she said with a small smile.

"I can buy them myself you know," Regina said with a frown.

"Perhaps, but I ate the last, so I owe you that much," Emma winked at her, when the bus came to a halt.

"It seems we are at our stop," said Regina and smiled gratefully. She made sure to put what little she had of belongings into her handbag as Emma got up from her seat. They made it to the entrance and to the back of the bus for the rest of their luggage. Regina had a black suitcase and Emma a duffel bag. Regina wasn't even surprised, still she couldn't keep herself from saying, "You keep your sexy underwear in that?"

"No, I wear it always in case I get lucky," Emma said with a small laugh. To be fair she did have a pair of white lace lingerie now.

Regina was about to respond, when they got interrupted by a high-pitched voice yelling, "Emma, finally you are here!"

Emma turned, taking her backpack and bag running to hug a brunette. She looked to be the same age as Emma, some of her brown hair had red and purple stripes. Regina wasn't sure if she should go closer or not yet. Emma however let go of her foster sister and came to take Regina's suitcase like it was nothing after handing her things to Ruby. Regina followed, head held high still, grateful over Emma's action and a bit impressed by her strength. Once they were back with the other woman Emma said, "Regina Mills meet my sister Ruby Lucas, Rube's, Regina which I shared seat with at the bus."

Regina held out her hand and shook it saying, "Wow upper class much, sure you are up for going out with us tonight, ma'am."

"Yes, I am, Miss Lucas, I can assure you I can hold my liquor," Regina said with a tight smile.

"No need for formalities, call me Ruby, Granny is at the back, you can have the front seat Regina, Emma and I will take the back," said Ruby excitedly. Emma rolled her eyes. Still she and Regina followed her to the old pickup truck.

Regina frowned when she saw it, knowing if Henry picked her up he would have taken the station wagon or her parents most likely their limo. How could she even consider dating or go out with someone so different than herself. Still she didn't say anything to her suitcase being hosted in the back with Emma's things and the two women getting in the back. She got in the front with Emma and Ruby's grandmother that cranked up the radio to the girls' delight. There was a window between the front and the back of the truck and now the two were chattering and singing along to old country songs. To Regina this whole experience seemed surreal. Still she enjoyed it a great deal. She made some polite conversation with Granny as they drove, learning she had closed the diner early since Emma was coming home and that they were going back to the house, which also was a bed and breakfast. She offered Regina to spend the night in one of the rooms, but Ruby insisted on driving her home, so she could spend Christmas morning with her parents. She was glad when they finally stopped and Granny ordered Red to take Emma's bags in and Emma to show Regina the bathroom in case she needed to freshen up.

Emma dragged Regina in the direction of a bathroom containing a toilet, wash, and a shower. It wasn't the biggest Regina had seen, and not the smallest, she couldn't help but liking the wolves and swans on some of the wall tiles. She used the toilet and cleaned up a little feeling the phone buzzing in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID, her mother, no, she was not going to answer for once, she would see her soon enough in the morning. Another buzz, her father, no doubt calling on behalf of her mother. She took a deep breath answering, "Hello daddy, yes I am fine, I just needed to relax a little, I am with friends, yes I do have those, I will be there early morning, I promise, I love you too. Bye dad."

The brunette knew her mother most likely would give her hell, but she didn't care, right now her only concern was the smell of turkey coming from downstairs. She could suddenly feel how hungry she was, even her belly made some sounds. She cleaned her face a little and fixed her makeup before she went back down.

Emma smiled seeing Regina coming down, her suit still wrinkled but her makeup refreshed, she wondering what she would look like with no makeup at all. If she was lucky maybe she would find out tonight. Still she showed Regina to the dining room, it was set for four and a big turkey was on the middle the table. She pulled out a chair for Regina to sit down, which she did and sat on the opposite side next to Granny. Regina sat next to Ruby.

Granny looked at them saying, "Now I don't know how you do it at your house, but here we say grace before we eat, Ruby, if you would."

They folded their hands and Ruby said, "Thank you, Lord, for the gifts before us, thank you for being able to have food and shelter on this night, that we can eat with our family and friends. Also thank you for bringing Emma home to us in one piece. Amen."

Regina could see Emma flash Ruby a smile as they said Amen and Ruby started to carve the turkey. It didn't hit her until she heard Ruby's prayer, that her family most likely worried about her not making it out of those burning buildings. She sighed as she helped herself with potatoes and vegetables, before passing it on saying, "I really like your home, Eugenia."

"Why thank you, it's not much, but it is home," she said with a small smile.

The dining room consisted of the table with ten chairs around, a tall sideboard with some pictures of Emma and Ruby growing up and porcelain figurines of wolves and swans. On the walls hung pictures that Regina was of the Lucas family. She had seen Christmas decorations as they walked inside, some seeming to made of children, and there was even some on the table.

"So Regina, Emma didn't say much, what does your home look like?" Ruby asked curiously.

'Here we go, are you god enough for Emma,' Regina thought answered, "I grew up at a rather huge estate, it has been in the family for generations, both my parents come from money. In the city I own a mansion which I am hardly at as I work a lot. I remember when I was younger and I dreamed of getting away from the family home to something smaller so I could have normal friends, but well fate didn't go in that direction. I even took my horse and road as far I could get a couple of times, but we always returned. My son grew up in the mansion with me, I got it with his father, may he rest in peace, it was some of the happiest years of my life, watching him grow and become a person. I think some of my favorite childhood memories were when my sister and I played hide and seek all over the estate or when dad read for us in the library. I also enjoyed decorating the Christmas tree for Christmas eve and hang up our stockings."

"If you don't mind, what does your family do?" Granny wondered curiously.

"We own and run a company that sell apple products, mostly cider, we make it ourselves," she explained with a soft smile on her lips.

"That sounds awesome!" Emma exclaimed without thinking.

"It is, but also a lot of work," she sighed heavily, continuing to eat.

"Your son, how old is he?" asked Ruby curiously.

"He is twenty-three and has a daughter Lucy, she is three, his wife Ella is a year older than he, but we were roughly the same age when we had children," she said, knowing she looked young to be a grandmother.

"Awwwe you are a granny too," said Ruby in awe, a smile on her lips.

"Yes, that I am," she smiled heartfelt thinking about it. She did love her family, whenever she got to see them.

"And does he follow in your footsteps?" Granny wondered curiously.

"Sadly no, he is a journalist, but my niece Robin might, my sister works at another branch of the firm than I, and Robin works below her mother at the moment," said Regina thoughtfully, before she continued to eat in peace. Emma and Ruby struck up a conversation about some of the men Emma worked with. Apparently Ruby has a crush of a dude name Mike that now was taken. Granny shook her head, saying something about Ruby didn't need anymore lovers she should be a bit more like Emma, upon Ruby objecting saying Emma should have more fun.

Regina liked this kind of interaction, it was almost like hearing herself and her sister growing up. Zelena being more adventures than herself. She had always fell madly in love when she first feel and to this date only with two persons, which was kind of sad in her own eyes. Once was Daniel, which was Henry's dad, then it was Victoria. She had fell when they first meet and she hired her, it was something about her that intrigued her. Years later the flame had faded, and she didn't have any regrets at all about the break.

"Regina, did you hear me?" Emma said, Regina looked up into her blue eyes, feeling her heart beat, asking, "Sorry what?"

"Are you alright?" Emma asked again, since the brunette had seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"Yes, I am alright," she smiled at her in a reassuring way.

"Tired from the ride here, huh?" Ruby offered her in a sympathetic tone.

"Yes, it has been a long day in many ways," she nodded politely.

"Alright, well, maybe we should get dessert and then leave, so we can get you home early," said Red, looking at her grandmother with pleading eyes.

"Alright you win, but then you two are cleaning the table," the older woman said, getting a pout from both females, making Regina laugh.

* * *

Emma wasn't even sure how she had gotten herself in the situation she was currently in. Once moment she, Regina and Ruby and some of their friends had been drinking at Arbee's their usual hangout spot. The next she was trying to figure out how to get a half sleeping, half drunk Regina up the stairs and to bed, along with her suitcase in her parents' home without waking them and the rest of the house. She for sure wasn't getting lucky tonight. To be fair they had made out at the pub, and she was sure Regina wouldn't have been affected so soon had she not been tired.

"Regina, when you say up the stairs, where exactly is your bedroom?" Emma whispered, holding her up half way.

"Third door on the right in the west wing," Regina said, slurring just a little. She was looking at Emma thought beer googles, she was just so beautiful, her hair seemed to be shining in the dim light in the hallway, almost like an angel.

"Okay, wait here, I shall take your suitcase up first, alright?" Emma said, right now that seemed easiest. If she took in consideration she wasn't completely sober herself.

"Be very fast," Regina looked at her in a serious way, or tried at least, keeping her giggles a bay.

"Yeah sure," Emma said, making her way up the stairs and quickly found the room and turning on the light, gasping, it was huge. She shook it off she needed to get Regina up there and to bed, then get out before being noticed. She was sure Regina's parents would hang her if they found her daughter. The way she looked right now was so far from upper class she could imagine. She was wearing the flannel shirt from earlier, and a pair denim jeans, a purple scarf around her neck, boots, her Stetson and her red leather jacket.

The blonde took a deep breath wondering if it was crazy she even wanted to be with Regina so badly, they were from two different worlds. Regina was almost a princess, while she in the eyes of Regina's family she probably was a rat. She felt rather small looking at the family portraits on Regina's dresser next to the door. Regina on a horse at a young age smiling, a man with auburn hair smiling next to her. That had to be her father she conceded.

She knew from what Regina had said that night that he loved his youngest daughter a great deal and that that was mutual. Regina clearly loved her father, even at her current age. She had even named her son after him and her former lover. Daniel and she had meet at a boarding school she attended, it was love at first sight. Even though he had gotten in on a scholarship and her parents wasn't all that happy about the two of them she hadn't stopped seeing him. Still she knew there were objections, most likely Emma figured her parents thought it would be a phase and the two would part ways. He had asked for her hand with a simple ring when she found she was pregnant, it was the honorable thing to do, especially since he loved her. Then he got killed in a horrible accident on his way to her house from the nearby stable. He had taken his motorcycle, it was raining, and the rode was slippery. He had control though, a drunk driver however had not. Regina had taken it hard and moved back into her parents' house for some time.

Emma's thoughts got interrupted by a sound and she hurried finding Regina stumble up the stairs. She shook her head whispering, "I told you to wait, if my parents find me, I am probably dead."

"I am being very quiet," Regina whispered, Emma shook her head, she could picture Regina years younger in that second, spite the fact she was forty-tree. Instead of wasting time she lifted her up in her arms, making Regina gasp in surprise. Emma carried her to her room and closed the door behind them saying, "Do you need help to get into a nightgown or something?"

* * *

Meanwhile Cora Mills had woken by the sounds of footsteps up the stairs, she looked at the clock at her nightstand . And the footsteps didn't sound like her daughter's, they were too heavy.

"Henry," she whispered, to wake her sleeping husband. He let out a groan in his sleep, but didn't way. She rolled her eyes as she pushed him lightly in the shoulder, not wanting to harm him, speaking a little louder, "Henry?"

"Cora, dear what is going on?" he asked, slowly coming to life. It wasn't unheard of his wife had a nightmare, even at her current age, but still he had a feeling it wasn't it.

"It is someone in our house," she whispered, feeling a bit worried that someone she didn't know was in there.

"Of course, we have Zelena, her companion, Robin, Henry and his family," he said, not certain why his wife was waking him to establish they had a full house.

"No, I mean there is someone else, I was sure I heard heavy footsteps down the hall," his wife said with a heavy sigh.

"Well then maybe Regina has probably come home, maybe she brought someone with her, I am sure it is nothing, Cora," he said a little frustrated.

"And I am telling you we should check it out in case there is something," she said, slowly getting up of bed to find a robe.

"Alright, alright," he said, getting up to locate his slippers and his purple robe and put it outside his pajamas. He still thought his wife was overreacting, but it couldn't hurt to check out to calm her down. If nothing else for him to get back to his sweet slumber. He yawned as he opened the door and walked to check downstairs seeing no one, he came back up saying, "There is no one there."

"Well check her room then," said insisted, that had waited in their room still.

He sighed walking towards his youngest daughter's room, knowing that if they had sons instead this wouldn't even be and issue. He frowned stopping outside the door hearing an unfamiliar female voice inside, whispering, "I have helped you into your pajamas, do you need me to put a garbage bin by your bed in case you need to puke."

"No, I will be good, thank you, dear," he heard Regina's voice, feeling a bunch of questions. Who was in there, it for sure wasn't Victoria. Had his daughter ended it with her wife to be?

He looked at his wife that looked equally confused as they heart the unknown female say, "You think you can sleep now?"

"Only if you sing to me first," their daughter said, both could hear she wasn't sober by the sound her voice. Of course it wasn't unheard of that their daughter's had sneaked in drunk in their earlier years. This however was a bit unexpected as Regina hadn't been quite the drinker the later years.

* * *

Inside the room Emma was unaware of the older couple outside the door, she looked at Regina laying comfy in her blue pajamas with teddy bears on, reluctant to let her leave. She had gotten it on her with a little trouble, still it worked. She could see something in Regina's eye, not certain of what still she took a deep breath singing the first thing that came into mind, holding one of Regina's hands in her own.

Regina looked at Emma with a soft smile on her lips, she couldn't help but feeling safe. She was just so beautiful, her blonde hero, sitting there holding her hand. She wished she would spend the night, but knowing all too well that wouldn't happen. Still looking at her singing Angel she felt something she hadn't felt in quite some time. A loving feeling towards the other woman, and her soothing voice.

"If I got locked away and we lost it all today, tell me honestly would you still love me the same. If I showed you my flaws, if I couldn't still be strong, tell me honestly would you still love me the same," Emma sang in a soft tone, letting the rest of the lyrics escape her lightly red lips, watching over Regina as she slowly fell asleep. When she was sure she was fully gone, she let go of her hand and placed it on her pillow. She kissed her forehead gently whispering, "I will leave you a note so you can call me if you want in the morning."

The blonde pulled out a bag of gummy worms and a pen from the inner pocket of her jacket and found a note of some kind in the other. She placed the bag of bears on her nightstand before she wrote, "Thank you for the most amazing evening and night, hope you sleep well. Gummy worms as promised, call me if you want. I won't blame you if you don't. Also I think you are the most beautiful woman I ever meet, my Queen. Love Emma."

She placed the note with the pack of bears and walked as quietly as she could out the door, only to walk right into Regina's parents. She looked at them, her mother looked angry and her father puzzled. 'So this is how I die' Emma thought.

"Hi, I was just leaving," Emma whispered, wondering if she could make a run for it. Not without falling down the stairs she figured.

"I don't think so," Cora whispered, motioning for the blonde to follow them

Emma knowing, she didn't have much choice did just that, until they were on the top of the stairs. Cora took a deep breath, saying, "Who are you and what are you doing in our house?"

"I am Emma, I was making sure my girlfriend came home alright and got to bed," Emma said boldly.

"Your girlfriend, I hardly think so, I mean I think she would have told us if that was a fact," said Cora, frowning at her.

"Well I could be for all you know, you haven't talked to her in three weeks, you don't know a lot can happen in three weeks," Emma claimed, she remembered Regina has said that sometime during the night.

Cora of course knew that was true, she hadn't spoken to her daughter in three weeks, she had been to busy with preparations for Christmas and her lady club. Still she found it hard to believe that Regina would fall for someone like Emma.

"And what happened to Victoria?" Henry wondered, trying to find out if she was lying or not.

"They split because they didn't fit, listen you can ask her in the morning, or I can come back then," said Emma, knowing she couldn't keep it up any longer. Besides Ruby was waiting outside in the car.

"If it is true then you must come to the annual New Year's party so we can get to know you," Cora insisted without thinking.

"Sure, just text me the details, Regina has my number," said Emma, starting to walk down the stairs. She just hoped Regina would call in the morning and that she felt the same way. If not, she probably wouldn't see these two again.

The older couple watched as she walked down the stairs only to leave the house. Cora looked at Henry saying, "You think she was lying?"

"I honestly don't know," Cora said, shaking her head in frustration.

"You know if she was you invited a total stranger to our New Year's ball," Henry said, looking at his wife a bit amused.

"And she is right it would be impolite not to invite her," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"You do not like her do you," he took one of her hands in his own giving it a squeeze.

"The jury is still out, the thing is though she seemed almost the same age at young Henry, if they continue this I am worried it can get complicated," she said, leaning against him.

"Hmm our daughters and grandchildren sure seemed to make troubles along the way, don't they?" he said with a chuckle kissing her cheek.

"They do, but as long as they are happy it doesn't really matter," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Hmm are you getting more accepting on your older days," he said, sensing his wife was not up for arguing about who their daughters should marry anymore.

"I don't know how long I have left, neither of us do, so if happiness is procured by someone I do not approve of so be it, I am not heartless," she whispered, nuzzling against him.

"I never claimed you were," he pressed a gentle, loving kiss against her forehead.

"We should go to bed, I got a feeling young Lucy will be up in a matter of hours," said she with a small laugh.

"I do agree," he said, carefully putting an arm around her waist and pulled her into their bedroom.

"Grandma, wake, it's Christmas!" Lucy yelled, jumping on top of Regina, making the brunette let out a groan. Where was she, what was going on?

* * *

"Grandma, come on!" Lucy pulled on her covers to get her to wake. Regina groaned, her eyes slowly fluttered open as she with a groggy voice said, "Alright, alright, I am up!"

"Yay!" the young girl screamed out with joy, getting of her wake, and leaving the room. Most likely to wake the other family members. Regina looked around her room, so Emma hadn't spent the night. She had to have left after she sang her to bed, a smile graced her lips to think about it.

It was then she noticed the bag of gummy worms and the note on her nightstand. She looked around for her phone, before she found it in the pocket of the pants she had wore the night before. She looked at the number and the note and dialed, hearing Emma's voice in the other end, "Hello, this is Emma Swan?"

"It is I, Regina," Regina said with a smile on her lips.

"Oh hi, are you alright?" Emma wondered, concern in her voice.

"Hungover, but fine, my granddaughter just woke me up," Regina said with a small laughter.

"Yeah I get that, Christmas and all," Emma laughed as well.

"That it is, why you are up?" Regina wondered curiously.

"Uh huh, it is soon time for cookies and hot chocolate here. Minding me I run into your parents last night, your mom is rather…" she couldn't find her words.

"Intimidating, scary?" Regina tried, feeling her heart beat, wondering if this had scared Emma to stay away.

"Both, but I told her I was your girlfriend, and I was getting you home, so sorry about that. I know we just meet and all, but it was the first that popped in," Emma was biting her lower lip on the other end of the phone.

"That is fine, dear, so when will I see you again?" Regina wondered curiously.

"Uhm your mom invited me on New Year's, not sure what the dress code is and all, but I am free the day after tomorrow if you want to meet up," Emma said, hopefulness in her voice.

"Oh did she now; it is a black tie event, very upper class and boring, so maybe we can sneak off in the middle of it," Regina suggested.

"Would love to, that means I need a very classy dress or a suit," Emma said thoughtfully.

"Dress to impress, not that you need that on my account," said Regina softly.

"I still will, Granny is calling, I got to go," Emma said sadly.

"As do I, give my best to Granny and Ruby," said Regina and added, "And Emma, the song last night, I would."

"Awwwe," she heard before Emma hung up. Regina went into one of the many bathrooms, quickly showered and got dressed, feeling a bit better. She put on one piece with reindeers on, which she usually only wore round Christmas. Quickly she snapped a picture to Emma with the text, "My Christmas wear, like it?"

She soon got back, "Love it, I will send you one of me in not long."

Regina shook her head, as there was a knock on her bedroom door and her father entered, saying, "Merry Christmas, Princess."

"Merry Christmas, daddy," she said and went over to hug him.

"How are you feeling, you got home late last night," Worry in his voice.

"I am okay, just need some coffee, is everyone up and running?" She wondered.

"I am afraid so, some more awake than others," he laughed heartfelt.

"I can imagine, I am sorry if we woke you last night," said she, leaning against him, dragging in his essence, the sense of safety and love.

"It is okay, my darling, we are just glad to have you home, your girlfriend could have stayed," he offered.

"I know, but she had plans this morning with her family, thank you for inviting her to the New Years party," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Well it was the least we could do, but what happened with Victoria?" he wondered curiously.

"We broke it up when I was at the buss yesterday, I think we both got we were too alike to work and, so it was best to end it," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I would agree to that, so you meet Emma…?" he wondered, pressing a kiss into her dark strands.

"On the bus, I fell asleep, she dumped down on the seat next to me, she was what I needed at the time, we talked most of the way here, she is a firefighter," she quickly explained, feeling herself bush.

"I guessed she was something that would require her to be fit, as your mother only heard once set of footsteps up the stairs, I take it she carried you," he said with a chuckle.

"Mhm, so strong," said Regina with a dreamy sigh.

"Someone is in love," they heard a voice from the door. Regina looked over her father's shoulder, only to see her sister in a green pajama with candy canes leaning against the doorframe.

"Am not!" she said, her face turning crimson red.

"Are too," Zelena teased, enjoying every second on it.

"Who is what?" she heard her niece Robin's voice behind her mother.

"Seems your auntie is in love with a firefighter," Zelena explained, making Regina let go of her dad and make a run for her older sister, yelling, "I am so going to kill you, Lena."

The redhead was quicker though and started running towards the stairwell, Regina hot on her heals, mostly to make sure the news didn't reach their mother. Robin shook her head saying to her grandfather, "And here I thought was the child in the house."

"Hmm, you are my dear, so is your girlfriend coming over for dinner?" he wondered curiously as they heard another female voice say, "Who is making noise so early in the morning."

"Morning Elsa," said Henry senior looking at Zelena's better half, adding, "It would be Zelena and Regina."

"I see, morning Robin," she greeted her lover's daughter with a smile.

"Morning, Elsa, and to answer your question gramps, Alice will not be joining us tonight, she is with her own family for Christmas, she is coming for New Years though," Robin said, smiling back at the blonde. She was standing in a light blue nightgown with snowmen covering it. On top she had a darker blue robe with her insignia on it, EW.

"I better go down before they kill each other," the blonde said with a sigh, there was a soft smile on lips though, showing she was more amused than anything else.

Henry wrapped his arms around the shoulder of his granddaughter and slowly descended the stairs behind Elsa. It occurred to him the blonde was even more regal in her ways than his wife, which was probably why Cora liked her so much.

* * *

Downstairs in the living room, Regina had caught up with her sister and had managed to tackle her. She was now sitting on top of the redhead, pinning her hands over her head saying, "You keep your mouth shut."

"And if I don't?" Zelena challenged with a grin.

"I shall make sure mother learns about your little secret," said Regina with a triumphant grin, not caring that Lucy, Henry, and Henry's wife Ella was watching them. Lucy looked confused at grandmother and her sister.

"You wouldn't dare," said Zelena, anger spreading in her clear blue eyes.

"I would," Regina said with a satisfied grin; knowing Zelena would never want their mother to know about the tramp stamp she had gotten when she was eighteen and why she always covered up her back even in the summer.

"Girls, may I ask why you are acting like this when we have company," they heard Cora's stern voice from behind.

"Busted," it came from Henry and Robin in unison, the cousins sniggering at each other. Elsa drew a deep breath, seeing the sisters getting off each other in a hurry, looking down in the ground like disobedient children saying, "She started it."

"I don't want to hear it, I just want to know what this is about," Cora said, looking at them with serious eyes.

"Regina is in love with a firefighter," Zelena mumbled.

"Zelena has a tramp stamp of a magic book and the wicked witch of Oz," Regina whispered, glaring at her sister.

"Tattletale," came from both. Regina didn't even know why she felt fifteen again and not forty-three which was her current age.

"I know about both of those things, you girls shouldn't take your mother for a fool, now apologize and mean it so we can start opening the presents, Lucy has waited long enough," said Cora in a serious tone.

"Yes mother," they whispered, both apologizing, before sitting down on the couch. Elsa sat down next to Zelena whispering, "You can be such a child sometimes."

"Says the one that want to build snowmen every time snow falls," Zelena pressed a kiss to her rosy red cheek, making Elsa blush, her hands resting in her lap.

"Not my fault I was born during the winter solace," said the blonde with a soft laugh.

Regina shook her head, not quite even after three years managing to wrap herself around Zelena and Elsa's relationship. Although she now spotted a ring on Elsa's finger so she assumed they were engaged to be wed. She made a mental not to ask her sister about that later. She looked at them sitting close, Elsa's robe wrapped around her and Zelena's green around her sister, it was something cute about it. She could clearly tell even if Elsa sometimes seemed a bit reserved that she clearly loved her sister, like now when she pressed a gentle kiss against her cheek.

Her eyes went to her granddaughter that eagerly opened a present, containing a board game, which of course would be played later. It was a family tradition that whenever someone got a new board game it would be played during the same day. Lucy went to find a present under the three. It was from her mother to her father. He smiled at his wife and opened to find book. Or as far as Regina could see from where she sat it looked older than any of the newer books in the family library. Probably an earlier edition of something. She smiled as her father gave her mother a loving kiss on the cheek. She wanted that she concluded, the love they had. Even thought her mother could be stern and strict ever so often she clearly loved her family, especially her father. It was something sweet about seeing their old love. She took a sip from a coffee mug her son handed her and started engaging in a conversation with him about Lucy.

* * *

Emma was tip toeing outside the movie theater, waiting for Regina, they had made and appointment to meet there 1PM the same day. It was now a couple of minutes past. Emma sighed hoping she wasn't being stud up. After all she had been longing to see her ever since she dropped her off early Christmas morning. The anticipation was killing her as she eyed every brunette walking pass her. She looked at her phone, not texts to say she was late. She put the phone back in her pocket when she heard Regina say, "I am sorry I am late."

"Fashionably late," Emma corrected, pressing a kiss to her cheek, before she said, "Shall we go inside."

"We shall," Regina nodded in agreement, smiling at the blonde. Her heart was doing summersaults as she asked, "So have you found a dress from the party yet?"

"You mean new years eve, I sure have, but I won't let you see it until then," said Emma and smiled at her.

"I am afraid the same goes for you, mother is making me help her organize," Regina shook her head, adding, "Me, my sister and her fiancée, I still can't believe it."

"That she is gay also or that she is getting married to someone you do not approve of?" Emma asked jokingly.

Regina contemplated about it before answering, "It is not that I don't like her, she just seems so…cold, reserved in a way. I can't really connect with her."

"Does she have any family, or do you know if she has been in a serious relationship before?" Emma wondered curiously if Regina had tried to engage in any conversations with her at all. She didn't point out that Regina could seem a bit reserved herself.

"Mother and father is dead, she has a younger sister that is married. She lives far away as I got it, and she got a cat named Snowball. She shares her with Zelena, they are thinking about getting another one. I think this is her first relationship, spite the fact she is thirty-nine, doesn't that strike you as odd?" she looked curiously at Emma.

"Or she could be afraid to get hurt, focused on her work and not have the time. Maybe a little but it isn't unheard of. And your sister is she nuts about her?" Emma wondered.

"I believe so," Regina nodded affirmative.

"Good, it's the way it should be," Emma said with a small smile.

"Yes," Regina said, not knowing what more to say.

"Ruby said when we drove from your parents estate the other night, to be a house that big, and a couple with tons of money they sure didn't blow it all on Christmas decoration," Emma stated with a small laugh.

"To be fair they used to go all in when we were younger, but now they decorate more inside than outside, plus they aren't getting any younger," said Regina. It pained her to think about the day when they weren't longer around, she hoped it wouldn't be for years yet, still she dreaded that day.

"Hey, no sad thoughts, even if I get it, in a way, I mean Granny is probably twice if not trice as old as your parents. I think you got to do what Ruby and I do, cherish the time we have," Emma pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, before asking, "So are you interested in any popcorn or candy or did you have a big lunch?"

"I did actually not have a big lunch as I sneaked out during to meet you. Lucky for me Henry and Robin were having an argument, so no one noticed. Popcorn and chocolate by your choice would be much welcome. And diet soda," she quickly added.

"Cool, wait here and I will get some," Emma said and got over to the counter to buy the biggest bucket she could find and varies chocolate and two diet sodas. She went back to Regina and said, "Can you take the sodas?"

"Of course, so you never told me what we are seeing," said Regina, taking them as she followed Emma towards a door that had the number three on.

"Oh year sorry, this may be very corny, but the new star wars movie. I don't know if you wanted to see it, I should probably have asked," she blushed as she kept on babbling.

Regina found it adorable saying, "My son loves those, he will be jealous, and I don't mind. Right now I would have gone to anything with you as long as it got me out of the house."

"Great!" Emma handed the tickets to a man by the door and lead the way to the seats all in the back, motioning for Regina to sit down which she did. Once they were seated Emma said, "I know this is probably not the kind of date you usually go to, but well I probably don't have much money to impress you with and besides we can make out in the dark."

"To be fair I find expensive restaurants boring and this very refreshing, so I am more than happy to be where we are. Besides these seats are comfier than any chair at any restaurant," she leaned over and kissed Emma's cheek, making her blush.

"I was so sure you never would call me back after the other night, I didn't mean to get you drunk or in trouble or anything," Emma said as the trailers started to roll.

"I could have said no and I was enjoying myself with you, Ruby and your other friends, although at this point I don't remember all their names. I would gladly meet them again. Maybe if we continue this after the holiday, you can meet some of mine?" she wondered curiously.

"I would love to, are all rich and stuck up?" Emma wondered making a face.

Regina laughed heartfelt saying, "Some are, you would have meet one of them new years if she wasn't out on her boyfriend's yacht."

"Jeez I would given anything to try that," Emma said, laughing also.

"Very overrated, but I will take you out on the one my parents have during the summer," said Regina, rolling her eyes.

"Is there anything you and your parents doesn't have?" Emma wondered, because it seemed they had anything money could buy.

"Privacy, and time to spend with each other as much as we wish," Regina said after thinking for a second, adding, "We work a lot and on different branches of the company, also press sometimes follow us. It is also one of the reasons me and my sister are careful with our relationships. So you don't have to commit or anything if you are afraid of that or can't handle that I work a lot."  
"I can be called out any time to put out a fire, so that doesn't really bother me, it would be nice to have someone to come home to though," Emma flashed her one of her smiles.

It made Regina go weak to the knees before she answered, "Yes that it would."

Emma couldn't help but to lean in to kiss her, letting her tongue gently caressing Regina's. Regina's eyes fell shut as she returned the favor, letting out a soft sound as the lights dimmed down. She could be used to this she knew as she let the kiss progress, a hand reaching to rest along Emma's side, feeling the muscles underneath it. Emma let out a small moan before backing out of the kiss, flushed, knowing she would kiss Regina more than once before the movie ended. With a husky voice she said, "Popcorn?"

"Yes," Regina said bursting out in giggles, feeling butterflies spreading inside her. She leaned against Emma feeling even more as Emma let her arm slide around her shoulder and hold her tight.

Regina wasn't sure when she had makeup sessions that way during a movie, she was pretty sure it had to have been when Henry's dad was still alive. She and Victoria had never even been to a movie when they were together, they usually watched movies at home or not at all. The brunette only knew that at some point, her hand had been underneath Emma's top making her moan loud. She was glad there was battles going on at the screen covering just that. As the movie came to an end she was again leaning against Emma. She could feel a sense of bliss as the blonde from time to time pressed gentle kisses into her dark strands.

* * *

Emma smiled as the end credits rolled knowing it had been so worth it missing most of the movie, only to have been making out with Regina. She couldn't help but feeling like a teenager sneaking out of the house to meet up with a secret love. Only it wasn't all that secret, both Granny and Ruby knew where she had been going. She could feel her heart beat going faster having Regina this close, dragging in the essence of her. She smelled like apples, popcorn and honey at this point, and a scent Emma couldn't distinguish, she assumed it was Regina herself.

As the end credits started to roll Emma politely asked, "Do you want to go and have a coffee or something?"

"I can do that," the brunette said, smiling at her.

"You better fix your makeup before we go out in public," said Emma with a grin.

Regina quickly retrieved a small mirror from her purse and took care of her lipstick, and her hair, before putting the mirror away, smiling at Emma, "Shall we?"

Emma got out of her seat and held out her hand towards Regina saying, "We shall."

"The movie wasn't half bad, what little I saw," Regina said, taking Emma's hand and getting up.

"I agree, I think your son will like it, minding me, would he be okay with me, if we continue this?" She wondered, looking at Regina, worry in her eyes.

"I think he would yes, but I can talk to him about it if there should be anything," Regina said smiling at her.

"You know what I find funny?" Emma said as she started to walk towards the exit.

"No what?" she wondered curiously.

"That in your family most seems to be gay, if you look away from your parents and son that is," Emma said with an amused laugh.

"Well Zelena didn't plan to end up with Elsa, her first husband Robin, left her for another woman, it broke her quite a bit, making her not trust men. She ended up with sole custody of Robin, their daughter, and I know she dated a couple of men, before meeting Elsa. They meet in the travel section at the bookstore, love at first sight. As for my niece Robin, I think she was always gay, and myself I swung both ways," said Regina explained.

"And your parents approve of that?" Emma wondered curiously.

"Not at first, but Zelena's partner is of what you call good pedigree, her father admiral in the navy and her mother served beneath him. They come from a long list of officers in the Navy, and Elsa followed that line. Think that is some of the reason mother and father approved that and her family fortune," said Regina.

"Wow, she must not see Zelena a lot then if she still does missions," Emma said with sound of sympathy in her voice.

"It varies as I got it, her sister on the other hand is owning a chain of flower shops, she didn't want to follow in that line, which is understandable," said Regina as they walked outside and Emma started look for a coffee shop or something like it around.

"I can get that, but that will probably explain why she is reserved as to my knowledge some within the armed forces is taught how not to show emotions at all, keep it inside to seem tough. Since she is a woman she probably did so to be equal to her mail comrades," Emma reasoned.

"It's not just in the armed forces that goes," Regina commented, looking down in the ground.

"Awwwe I am sorry, have men been inappropriate with you at work?" Emma wondered.

"Yes, but mostly language wise and they have regretted it," her tone sharp and full of hate.

"Goes for me too, but by now I am just one of the guys," Emma said and opened the door to a café so they could get inside.

"Let us change the subject a little, I am curious what made you choose your line of work?" Regina wondered.

"When I was a kid I always admired occupations that had to do with saving lives, but since it was hard to become a doctor or a police officer I chose trying out to be a fireman or firewoman if you prefer. I mean I am not afraid of heights and I am very strong, so I thought why not. I just wanted to be someone's hero," she said with a goofy grin.

"Well you are for sure mine," Regina blushed as she said it. She didn't even know where it came from.

"Awwwe, Regina," Emma couldn't have been happier, kissing one of Regina's blushing cheeks. She showed Regina to a table and went to order something to drink. Regina waited patiently as there was a line.

When Emma returned, and she had a sip of her coffee she said, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, I promise I shall always have access to coffee for as long as I am with you," said Emma with a wink.

Regina laughed, "That will be very expensive and besides I do have a coffee maker at home and one in my office, but you can treat me whenever we go out."

"Of course, you do and done," said Emma with a smile. She knew she would have grown coffee plants to make her happy.

Regina shook her head taking another couple of sips not feeling like talking, but it occurred to her this was a comfortable silence. She eyed Emma drinking her hot chocolate and cream and cinnamon, feeling lucky to be there with her, not wanting the moment to end, she asked, "When are you going back?"

"New Years day," Emma said adding, "But give me your office address and I shall stop by as soon you get there."

Regina looked in her purse for a pen and something to write on, as soon as she had done so, she said "I will be there 9am or before January 3rd."

"I shall make a mental note so I can wish you welcome back," said Emma, doing so.

"It is the top floor of the building," Regina mentioned.

"Of course, it is," Emma said, not expecting anything else really.

"Which firehouse are you at in case I wanted to find you?" Regina wondered.

Emma fickle with her phone sending her a text with the place and address saying, "If I am not there, the guys will tell you where."

"Good, now that that is in order, you need to be at the mansion at 6Pm, a little before if you can, not later on New Year's Eve," Regina said, getting a nod to that.

"All business with you, huh?" Emma asked her.

"I am screwed together that way, I am sorry," Regina looked down in her coffee.

"No it is fine, it really is," said Emma placing her hand on top of Regina's.

"I will work on it," she whispered, feeling silly, as her phone rang, her mother, a deep breath as she picked up, "Yes mother, what? No, of course not! Alright, alright, I will be there in not long. Bye, mother!"

"I guess you have to go huh?" Emma said, sadness in her eyes.

"Yes I guess so," said Regina, adding, "Thank you for the most wonderful date."

"May I walk you to the car at least?" Emma was quick to get up.

"Yes you may," Regina said and smiled at her, getting up and holding out her hand for Emma to take, knowing she would be late as she would insist to make out again once they got to the car.

* * *

Emma was practically floating the evening of the ball. She and Regina had been texting nonstop the since they meet at the movies. She could tell by the texts that Regina was holding back a little, but it didn't bother her all that much, she knew deep down that she would be excited to see her once she arrived, even if it was by her parents that was insisting on her to be there. And that was only because she had taken their daughter home not sober, she couldn't help but to feel it was a trap, for them to have her screw up so they would have an excuse to banish her from the family. Emma took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror, regretting she had chosen a dress and high heel, so out of her comfort zone.

"You will be fine," she heard Ruby's voice from behind.

"I hope so, this dress cost me a fortune," she laughed nervously.

"I have no doubt, babe, you look stunning," her foster sister said, asking, "Ready for me to drive you there?"

"I guess this is as ready as I will ever get," said Emma with a halfhearted smile.

"Just so you know I will stay sober all night in case you have to hurry out of there," Ruby said and smiled warmly at her.

"I may take you up on that," said Emma and smiled back at her. Genuine this time, her nerves were making her stomach turn.

Ruby shook her head as she tossed her car keys up in the air and caught them without even looking. She got her friend was nervous, as it was the first woman Emma had ever been with that was that upper class. Still she had a feeling Emma had nothing to worry about. Instead of giving fuel to her anxiety she helped her down the stairs and out in the Volkswagen beetle that was parked outside. Emma's old car, she had left it behind when she moved to New York, but Ruby had taken excellent care of it. She made sure Emma's dress didn't get dirty from the snow on the ground as she helped her into the car. She even put on their favorite tunes as they started to drive. And soon they were both singing along as they had no worries in the world, just like they had ever since Emma moved into the house many years ago.

* * *

At the Mills estate Regina was getting help to get her dress zipped up by her sister. The turquoise dress was one of her favorites growing up. She still couldn't believe she could still fit in it. Her mother of course wanted her to wear black, but the brunette had decided against it. She wanted something she could feel comfortable in. As the zipper on the black closed, she straightened the skirt on the dress a little, before looking at the refection in the mirror. The dress didn't show of her cleavage as the ones she usually wore, the upper part going down to her waistline was covered in white diamonds and the turquoise fabric that the dress considered off. Her bare arms were covered in matching gloves and on her head a tiara in white gold and diamonds.

"Zelena?" the heard Elsa's voice from outside, the blonde needed her lover to zip her dress up. The redhead quickly moved to the door to let her inside. Elsa smiled shyly saying, "Zip me up please?"

"Of course, darling," Zelena smiled and did so, letting her eyes slide over Elsa in a light blue dress, the upper part in betted with diamonds that seemed to be falling down the back of it like flakes of snow. Zelena could feel her heart beat, by the beauty in front of her, as she turned around kissing her cheek whispering a "Thank you," against her ear.

It was only as Regina saw the younger blonde in profile she noticed that her belly seemed to be showing a bit more than it usually did. She assumed the only reason she hadn't noticed sooner was that Elsa hadn't been wearing dresses and clothes that was this tight fit during the holidays. Surely, she couldn't be expecting, then again it could be holiday weight with all they had been eating that Christmas. She shook it off.

Elsa noticed though asking, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, just my mind playing tricks on me, I do love your dress, Elsa," Regina said and smiled at her. She meant it though, it did suit her.

"Thank you, you're not wearing black tonight?" the blonde asked a bit surprised. She expected Regina to follow suit with her mother and dress in a black dress. Over the past few years she had learned that Regina usually did that when it came to balls and big company events.

"No, I felt like a splash of color," said Regina moving so her skirt danced playfully. She laughed every so happily imagining how it would be like to dance with Emma. Hoping her mother wouldn't put her on the spot.

"It suits you, I am going to out room to rest a little, I slept badly last night and your granddaughter woke me up too early this morning, on orders from Cora," she looked at Regina. The brunette couldn't help but to notice her complexions was a bit paler than usual. She had locked her door that night to not be awoken.

"I am sorry," Regina felt a sting of guilt.

"It's okay," said Elsa and left the sisters to themselves, her heels clicking against the floor as she moved down the hallway.

Regina looked at her sister, concern in her voice as she asked, "Is she okay?"

"Yes, there is no need to worry," Zelena said ever so calmly, bushing it off.

"So you two aren't…?" Regina tried hinting.

"What?" Zelena looked away.

"Are you going to have a baby?" Regina asked, seeing no point in hiding it.

"Is who having a baby?" they heard their mother's voice from the doorway.

"No one," Zelena said, glaring at Regina. Zelena's face turned in a shade of red like her hair as she looked away though.

"Oh my God!" Regina said, her jaw dropping, adding, "A tv show we are both watching."  
"Oh, if you two are done with whatever you are doing, I need your help downstairs, the guests will be arriving soon and there is still a lot to be done," said Cora in a stern tone. She turned to walk back out, not noticing Zelena's face turning in the same shade as her hair. Regina simply followed her mother, her head filled with questions she wanted to ask her older sister.

* * *

It was about forty minutes later that Red let Emma out of the car telling her once more to call if there was anything. Emma nodded and thanked her for the ride. Seeing all the other couples that was being let out of different cars in front of the estate she suddenly felt very small. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, this was so not her, this setting was against everything she had ever known. She felt like a dirty street rat compared to them. Even if she could dress the part she knew that she could only act it so much.

'Be cool, Emma,' she told herself following a man in a tuxedo and a woman in a black dress walking up the stairs. She could hear them debating something along the lines of world economy. She sighed, feeling her heart sink. Even if she could contribute to a conversation about her view in the politics of this country, she would probably make a fool of herself with what she knew. She cast a glance down the stairs, wanting to run, but she knew she couldn't.

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted by a voice saying, "Who may I say is coming?"

"Emma, I mean Emma Swan, I was invited by Co…Mrs. Mills, I am her daughter's consort," said Emma, her voice steady, her head held high, her eyes scanning the room full of unfamiliar faces.

"I do doubt it as I have not seen you here before," the valet said, eying her.

"She did and I am, if you don't believe me, go and get her or Miss Mills," Emma said calmly. Who the fuck did he think he was?

"Or I can ask you to leave if I think you are not who you are," said he, she could hear someone behind her snigger.

"Yeah I am sure that will please your boss," Emma said sourly, glaring at him.

"What is going on here, Jared?" they suddenly heard Henry senior's voice from behind. His wife had noticed that the arrival of guests wasn't going as steady and had asked him to check it out.

"She is claiming she got invited by your wife, and that she is the consort of your daughter, sir, but I can't recall seeing her before, so that has to be a mistake," said the valet.

"Well it is not, she is personally invited by my wife and is courting my daughter and you have no business questioning our guests," he said in a very stern tone, to Emma he said, "Please enter, they are in the next room. I need to have a talk to him about how we treat our guests."

Emma gave the valet a glare and continued inside, her mood ruined a little. Once inside what she assumed was a ballroom she heard a waiter ask if she wanted a drink. She nodded, took a glass and thanked him politely. She could spot Regina and Cora, a man and a woman she assumed was Regina's son and his wife, making conversation with an elderly couple. Afraid to interrupt the ventured out the side door leading to a balcony. She walked past the smokers, emptying her glass and leaned against the edge taking a couple of deep breaths. Should she call Ruby or go back in. She was about to suck it up and do the latter when a man approached her asking if she wanted a smoke. She politely declined and walked towards the door, seeing Regina in a conversation with another blonde. She was laughing of something Regina said, smiling, before she walked away to a redhead standing next to Regina's father. She saw Regina's mother joining them, Henry seemed to be telling her something, which made her fume. Emma could see it even from the distance, she whispered something to her husband that nodded. So that redhead was Regina's sister and the other blonde her wife to be. It made sense. Her eyes went back to where Regina had stood, but she was no longer there, and nowhere else in the room it seemed.

Emma wondered if she had made a mistake coming, when she heard Regina's velvet voice behind her, saying, "So it is here you are hiding, I was afraid you weren't coming."

"I was afraid to and by the valet I was right," Emma sighed, adding, "It's been a while since I felt so small."

"He was like that with Elsa as first, apparently he has hopes he would dating me or Zelena to become a part of the family. Daddy however had it, so he said after this party he could pack his bags and leave. He said he can think what he like, but not speak his opinion so frankly," said Regina like it was no big deal. She wrapped her arms around Emma's waist from behind and pressed a loving kiss against her shoulder.

"I don't know if I can do this, if people are going to look at me like that," said Emma, turning in her grasp.

"I know the feeling, but for me it is the other way around. Because I am who I am people expect me to act a certain way. That I behave well mannered all the time, well articulate, that I have full control, that I never slip up, it was exhausting at times," Regina said, taking a deep breath.

"I can imagine that it is," Emma pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close.

"When I look at Zelena and Elsa and see what they have, a family, a piece of sanity I wish I could do that as well, allow myself to relax a little, take some time off to make it work. I did when Henry was young, but now…" she trailed off, leaning her head against Emma's shoulder.

"I hear you, I have been so busy with working, always been on called in case something happens, I have forgotten what it would be like to have someone to come home to, to be a part of a unit, to have something else, someone else to focus on. The last week has been amazing because with you I have been able to let myself feel again and be excited and I don't want it to end. I know that our world is so different from each other, yet we are in a way so alike," said Emma, pressing a kiss against her dark strands.

"We are, I don't know how, but I just feel it, you came along on one of my worst days and made it better, and I don't want this to end. I want you with me for Christmas parties in years to come. I know I can't have more children, complications when Henry was born, but maybe we could get a puppy or if you want to have one. Seeing Elsa it made me wonder if I…we might be able to have that also, but it may be grasping for straws with out occupations and since we only just meet," Regina said with a heavy sigh.

"It would be something to consider, but I can agree to a dog soon," Emma said, gently kissing Regina's lips.

Regina returned it, feeling that she was floating and that things would be okay, that she would be if she could keep Emma. At least for tonight. She knew with Emma's occupation she would worry if she came home at all, but she knew it would be worth it if she could have moments like this, to feel Emma's lips against her own. To not feel alone, to be wanted, to feel safe, maybe even loved.

Emma felt her heart beat faster and butterflies on size of bombs exploding inside her as the kiss continued. The rest of the world didn't exist anymore, it was just the two of them, standing there, united. She couldn't help but to feel like the luckiest woman in the world right then. She never in a million years would dream of dumping down on a random seat at a bus would lead to meeting this wonderful woman. To think that she wanted her back seemed like even less of a possibility. Still here they were kissing under the stars on a balcony on New Years eve.

As the kiss broke Regina noticed the blush spreading across Emma's cheeks and let out a small laugh, saying, "You are too cute."

Emma was about to respond, when she felt someone running into them. She lowered her glance looking down at a little girl, wearing a stunning white dress, looking like it was made out of snowflakes, and a tiara on her head. She beamed up at Regina, holding on to the skirt of her dress saying, "Hi grandma."

Regina smiled back, lifting her up into her arms as she said, "Hi Princess."

Caught a little off-guard Emma had still managed to say, "So who is this cutie?"

"This would be my granddaughter Lucy, Lucy this is Emma my girlfriend," Said Regina, making Lucy held out a hand towards Emma. Emma turned it so the palm was up, gently kissing it, saying, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Lucy. So where does a princess like yourself live, in a castle?"

"No, an apartment," she said in a matter of fact way, that made Regina smile a little.

"I see, is it big?" Emma wondered, not helping to find both the young girl and Regina adorable.

"Uh-huh, I have my own room," she nodded excitedly, holding her arms out to explain just how big.

"Wow, that sounds nice," said Emma with a small laugh, asking, "So do you dance, Miss Lucy."

"Uh huh," she nodded eagerly.

"Well may I have this dance," Emma asked polite, holding out her arms out so she could take her from Regina, knowing the chance she would leave her grandmother for a stranger was small. Still it was worth a try.

"Yes," she carefully settled into Emma's arm, partly against her hip.

"Hmm we need music, don't think?" Emma wondered thoughtfully.

"Uh-huh," said she, pointing towards the doors, where people seemed to be dancing now. Emma nodded asking Regina, "Would you join and open the door for us?"

"Of course, my lady," Regina said, winking at her, doing just that, watching Emma starting to dance with the little girl in her arms once they came inside. She was glad Emma seemed to embrace her instead of pushing her away like most adults would have done. She saw both Emma and Lucy laugh as they turned, not quite following the speed of the music. The skirt on Emma's dark blue dress moving along as they danced.

"Mom, have you seen Lucy?" she heard Henry's voice behind her, interrupting her thoughts. She nodded, pointing towards the dancing pair, as the music went over to another waltz an Emma whispered something to Lucy that seemed to agree, Emma put her down and Lucy dragged Emma with her.

"Where do you suppose they are going?" Henry wondered a bit worried, knowing his daughter could be a handful. He did find a good thing that she did trust Emma, spite the fact they hadn't been properly introduced yet. She startled yet again when the music seemed to stop and she heard Emma's voice through the speakers in the room saying, "So Miss Lucy and I wanted to have the pace pick up a bit, I do hope you can forgive us."

"Oh no, mother will kill her," Regina face palmed, knowing her mother hated when someone disrupted the hired band. Which had played waltzes and music like it since the dawn of time. Or what felt like it. She could hear people mumble in the ballroom, still they didn't seem to mind when Emma and Lucy started to sing along with, 'under the sea,' accompanied by band. The dancing couples on the floor was joined by others moving with the music.

"I think she is all good, care to dance mom?" said Henry, holding out his hand towards his mother.

"Sure, why not," said she taking her, letting her swing her around to the soothing voices of her girlfriend and granddaughter.

* * *

Cora that had been out of the ballroom when the music chanced due to some changes in the menu in the kitchen, looked at the dancing couples mortified when she returned. They didn't seem to be waltzing anymore, still they did seem to enjoy themselves. She couldn't recall hiring a singer either, or singers. The elderly woman stood to listening realizing the voices of her grandson and granddaughter through the speakers, singing along to, 'can you feel the love tonight,' with a little help from what she could only assumed was the members of the band.

She managed to locate her husband standing on the sidelines talking to a couple of his friends. She grasped him be the arm dragging him aside asking, "I am leaving the room for one second and we got people singing?"

"Relax, Cora, my dear, they are just having fun with some Disney tunes," said he, kissing her cheek.

"I can see that, but why and not to mention how?" she asked, looking for answer. She could only recognize the tunes from the movies her children and grandchildren had been watching growing up.

"All I know is that Emma and Lucy started, and the others followed, but look at them, both our children, grandchildren and our guests are having more fun than in ages," he said, nodding towards Zelena and Regina dancing with their partners, smiling being twirled around every once in a while.

Up on the stage Henry was singing along with his wife, daughter, cousin and her partner taking turns on singing. She couldn't help denying her husband was right. She hated to admit she hadn't seen her daughters that happy in the longest time. Of course, Cora had wished their daughters to marry men, but by now she had learned that was a lost cause. She shook her head saying, "Maybe we should join them up there singing?"

"You sing in public, is the world going under?" Henry looked at his wife a bit surprised.

"Very funny, you go know I can sing, wasn't that one of the reason why you insisted on marrying me," she said, arching her brows at him.

"I do believe it was, but I have never in our time heard you singing a Disney song," he pointed out.

"True, but that doesn't mean I am not familiar with the lyrics, would you care to join me for a duet like in the old days," she wondered. They used to go to karaoke bars with their friends during their years at the university. In fact, that was how they meet, Henry had fallen in love seeing Cora singing up in the stage. She had been far from sober and he had learned up on approaching her, her reason for being up on the stage in the first place was a bet. She had been dared by her best friend Eva and Cora was not the one to back down from a challenge. As it turned out it was only so Eva could make out with Cora's then boyfriend Leopold. They hadn't spoken a word after that night and Cora had gone home with Henry. He hadn't taken advantage of her and they had spent most of the night talking and getting to know each other.

"I will always be by your side, but what song would fit us in this general?" he said, and kissed her cheek lovingly.

She thought for a second before answering, "Remember when Henry was still very young, we watched this movie while we babysat him. It was something about the daughter of the Simba if I recall right. You said it reminded you of your relationship with Regina."

"Yes, I recall, but that is more of a father daughter duet, if you are thinking of we are one, but I think we can do that," he said with a nod.

"Shall we," he held out his hand. She nodded as she took it, walking towards the stage. She got up before him, getting a scared look from Henry junior. He approached her saying, "Grandma, we didn't mean to ruin anything, I get if you are upset."

She held up her hand for him to be quiet, before she said, "Your grandfather and I would like to sing if that is alright?"

"Oh, yes, yes of course, what song so I can find the note sheets," he wondered.

"We are one," came from Henry and Cora at the same time. She smiled at him, he smiled back, wrapping a hand on her still slender waist.

"Alright, I will find it," said he and went through a big stack of notes, knowing his mother would most likely start tearing up hearing them sing it. He remembered his grandpa and mother used to sing it to him when he was younger.

* * *

Emma that was pulling Regina closer, sensed she suddenly froze hearing her father sing. Even Emma turned seeing her parents stood there, she could Henry senior would sing, but she would never picture in a million a mother would do it. In fact, she was certain Cora would set a stop it. She looked at Regina whispering, "Are you alright, darling?"  
"It is our song, mine and daddy's, we used to sing it together for Henry when he was young," she whispered, feeling herself tearing up.

"I can see that, you are all regal, much like lions, do you want to join him on stage?" she wondered, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"No, I want to dance with you," she whispered, turning to look into Emma's blue eyes.

Emma pressed a kiss to her lips, Emma returned it, deepening a little before she broke it. She could hear Regina's family sing, and for the first time the lyrics made perfect sense to her. She leaned to whispering against her ear, "You are the Kiara to my Kovu."

"Awwwe Emma," she whispered, not being able to hold her tears back anymore, holding her closer, moving to the rhythm of her parents' voices, the voices of him, acceptance and love.

From another place on the dance floor, Zelena and Elsa was watching them, Zelena whispered to her love, "Maybe they will last."

"I think so, Emma is what Regina is lacking, they may not see it yet, but like us, they are the perfect fit," said Elsa, leaning in to give Zelena a loving kiss.

Zelena returned it, smiling against her love's sweet lips. She didn't know into that very moment that this ball would be one she would always remember. As the kiss broke she could feel her heart beat ever so fast. This night, this ball had been perfect and as long as she had Elsa she would always be complete.

* * *

It was early morning at the Mills estate, at the ground floor the remains of the ball the night before was still a mess. Henry Daniel Mills and his wife was sleeping on a caught in his grandfather's office. Their daughter was sleeping in a chair next by, all still in their clothes from the night before.

In the ballroom Alice and Robin was sleeping, wrapped up in each other and some cord on they stage. They had been singing into the wee hours of the early morning. Both were going back to New York later in the day.

In the master bedroom Cora and Henry was sleeping peacefully, his arms around her, holding her close as she rested her head against his chest. His head resting on top of her, both snoring lightly.

In a room further down the hall Zelena and Elsa had fallen asleep over a chessboard, they had been playing a game as both were still awake coming up the stairs. It was one of their favorite games, they usually only played it when they were back there for Christmas, as they didn't have much time otherwise. Elsa was mostly overseas and Zelena worked in the family firm, hopefully that would change when their baby arrived. Elsa had promised to take time of or maybe even retire early so they could raise it together. Zelena was just glad she got to spend time with her for another couple of weeks, before she shipped off again.

Emma woke by her alarm, she had set it as her bus left and 1pm and she needed to go home and change first. She opened her eyes and glanced over at the still sleeping Regina next to her. The cover only half on so Emma could see her naked back. They hadn't gotten dressed after making love the night before. What had started so urgently in the stairwell had been continued a bit slower upstairs.

"What is the time," Regina asked in a groggy voice.

"8 am, you can sleep on, I have to leave to pack my things then head to the buss station," Emma answered, like it was no big deal. All her inside was screaming for her to stay.

"You will call me from the bus, right?" Regina was afraid to turn, afraid that if she did she wouldn't be able to let her go.

"Yes, of course, Regina last night was…." She struggled to find the words to describe it.

"I know," Regina confirmed, she could still feel the effect of Emma's hot kisses against her lips. Her tongue dragged across they still tasted like her.

"So I guess this is goodbye for now," Emma took a deep breath.

"Be careful alright," Regina turned her head, looking at Emma in her deep blue dress with diamond waist.

"I always am, I will see you Wednesday morning at your office," said Emma, leaning to kiss her cheek. She saw an angry red mark at the base of Regina's neck. It would fade in a day or two. She had sucked on there before carrying her upstairs.

"You will, but we will talk before," Regina said, getting a nod in return, before the blonde vanished out the door. Regina hogged her pillow, still smelling of Emma, wishing she hadn't let her go so easily, hoping there would be no big fires before she returned to her office two mornings later.

* * *

Regina was watching the tv in her mansion, she was on the phone with Zelena. She had tipped her off about the fire, one of the old tall apartment building in the city had caught on fire, the fire department was trying to control the fire. She hadn't spoken to Emma since the night before, she had called to wish her goodnight. She knew that she was working to put out that monster, she had to be. The tongues of fire were licking on the walls and the building was crumbling and falling to the ground before her eyes.

"No, no, no, she can't be inside Zelena, she just can't," Regina's voice was frantic. She was panicking, she couldn't be gone when she had given her so much the week they were together. She knew the risk of her occupation, still this couldn't be it.

"I am sure she is fine," Zelena tried to comfort her younger sister as the reporter went back to the news studio.

"But what if…." Regina's heart was beating fast in fear. Emma couldn't be dead, she couldn't.

"She will be at your office tomorrow, Regina, don't loose hope," said Zelena calmly, praying she was right. Her sister had already lost Henry's father, surly she couldn't lose Emma after only knowing her for about a week.

"I am stupid, oh why did I let myself fall in love," Regina whispered, tears stinging in her eyes.

"Because you are not heartless," said Zelena fair and simple.

"Yes, but now I may risk losing her and I can't afford to do so. I don't even have to number to anyone that can tell me if she is okay," she whispered, why hadn't she gotten Red's number or Granny's.

"Let me make some calls okay," Zelena said and hung up. Maybe Elsa could know someone that knew someone that could get in touch with the right people.

* * *

Regina sat by the phone all night, not hearing back from Zelena or hearing from Emma, only learning from the news that ten firemen had died, along with some civil casualties without releasing the names, by early mornings. The brunette had called her parents and Henry at one point to distract her from waiting for bad news, but it hadn't helped much. She didn't know when she had been up all night even. She drank what felt like the hundredth cup of coffee, but she still emptied before she heard a ding on her phone. A text message a small hope. She looked at it, Zelena telling her to stay strong. A deep breath as she put it in her purse and put the cup in her sink and made her way to the office. She was the only one there this early, still the office coming to life made her feel a bit better. With some luck the blonde would show up but she was afraid to hope.

Emma hadn't been home before 5am in the morning, she had taken Rover the dog from one of her men with her. He didn't make it, ten of them was gone, eight of her brothers, two from her team. She took a deep breath as she took a shower getting the sot off, the worst of it anyways. She didn't want to show up at Regina's office all dirty. She pulled on a pair of blue jeans, a white singlet with a black sweater over, on the chest it read NY fire department. She found a scarf, then Rover's leach. She slowly made her way to the subway station knowing Regina had to had seen the fire on the news and worry, still she didn't have the strength to call, not now. She needed to see her instead, see her hold her, as the emotions from the last twenty-four hours raged through her. She got into the subway, shivering lightly from the morning cold, it was winter after all.

The blonde walked off at the stop nearest Regina's office, then walked the rest of the way, she stopped outside the massive building, so this was her job, she owned this house. A deep breath as she walked inside and taking the elevator up to the floor Regina had told her. The dog leach in one hand, a bouquet of white lily's in the other. She bought it in a store she passed on the way.

The doors opened with a ding, and she walked out asking the woman by the front desk where Regina's office was. She was told that it was in the end was hers, but she was in the meeting room with some of her staff. She could wait in the office the woman named Marcy said. Emma shook her head and ask where the meeting room was, not caring who was inside, she needed to see her now. She just had too. She felt raw inside by her looses and she needed to feel something else. Only the brunette could fix it she knew.

Marcy nodded and gave her a universal key to the room, figuring her boss wouldn't mind. Emma walked with heavy steps to the door and opened it seeing Regina stand at the end of a huge table, a ground of people around it as she pointed towards a board with curves on, she did not seem happy. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a purple shirt, black heels, her hair a little messy. The whole room turned its eyes towards the open door and the woman there, all but Regina, she was in the middle of a speech.

"Uhm, Regina," one of the elderly men near her said.

"I wasn't done, Harold," she snapped, clearly not aware.

So this was Regina at work Emma figured, clearly not taking any crap from anyone. The man named Harold sighed and saying, "I know, but Miss Mills."

"What?!" she said suddenly aware no one was listening or looking at her at all. She turned her eyes in their direction, seeing Emma in the door, a dog sitting next to her, the leech in one hand, flowers and a pack of gummy worms in the other, a half-smile on her face, as she said one simple word, "Hi."

Regina's heart skipped a beat, she was alive, her love was alive and she was there as promised. She looked tired though, and her hair was messy, which meant she probably hadn't slept either. Still the brunette managed to gather herself enough to go over, wrap her arms around her neck and kiss her.

Emma could feel a surge of energy rush through her as soon as she had Regina close, and her arms went around her waist as she returned the kiss. As it broke Regina whispered, "You're alive, I was worried, so worried."

"I meant to call, but I couldn't, the words, I came off so late, I didn't know what to say, I just…I needed to see you," Emma's words didn't come out making any sense.

"It's okay, I am just glad you are alive, did you get hurt?" Regina needed to know, maybe the fire had burned her.

"Some minor burns, a couple cuts and scrapes otherwise I am alright, my…my friends…all didn't make it, can you come to the funeral with me, I can't do it alone, it's next Monday, I know I am asking a lot, but I can't…" she rambled. Regina pressed a finger against her lips before she whispered, "Shhh of course I will, we are together in this."

She looked down at the dog before saying, "And your friend is?"

"Rover, one of the men that…he is homeless. His owner and I had and agreement that if he... I would take him, we don't need to keep him," Emma blushed slightly.

"We will, no questions asked, he already lost enough, we can't place him with strangers, what do you say to going home, I can use some rest, it has been a long night," said Regina, pushing a couple of strands behind Emma's ear.

"I can do that," said Emma hiding her face in her neck, taking her in. She struggled not to cry.

"Then that is settled," she let her go for a second and turned to the table, "We will settled this at a later point, I have to leave now, my family needs me."

There seemingly were no objections as Regina wrapped her arm around Emma's waist and steadied her back towards the elevator. She knew right now her love needed all the support she could get and she would give it to her in any way she could. Emma was just glad she could go home and snuggle up with Regina so she didn't have to deal with this alone, for once she had someone to lean on, which made everything a lot easier.

Rover followed his new masters not making a fuzz, just nuzzling against Emma's leg, getting a scratch behind the ears. It was just then as they stood waiting for the elevator Emma realized they were just that, what Regina had said, a family and she didn't mind it at all. Right now, right then this was what she needed. Regina on the other hand realized with Emma she had all she had ever wanted, even in the short time she had known her she balanced her life in more than one way. And she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with her and learn to know her better. In her heart it felt right and so it had to be that. Right. All because her car had broken down and she had to take the bus home for Christmas instead.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


End file.
